Airzel
Airzel is a gundalian, from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan was Ventus Strikeflier and his Battle Gear was Battle Turbine. He was the Ventus brawler, for the Twelve Orders. Information Description Emperor Barodius and Gill recruited Airzel to be part of the Twelve Orders. He lurks in the shadows, to protect Barodius who chose him personally to be part of the Twelve Orders. Airzel is the leading expert in enemy surveillance and information analysis. Airzel is the #1 trainer on the Special Bakugan Team. Airzel is a tough brawler who shows great leadership on the battlefield. He is like Mylene Pharaoh with Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Airzel first appears in episode 2, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders consulting with Emperor Barodius. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Stoica as he is seen telling him to take things seriously for once they could affect them greatly. But he just brushes him off. He appeared again in episode 11, seeing that bringing people from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Gill joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. He also said that they need the Element and break down the shield that's defending the Neathians. In the next episode he reported to Barodius that the Element was no where to be found. In episode 14 he battled along with the other Twelve Orders against the Neathians. He brawled against Shun. The battle was going either way as they both countered each other's moves. Airzel admitted that Shun was good but was not able to finished their battle due to the Sacred Orb sending all Gundalians away. In episode 15, he battles Marucho and Jake with Mason Brown, but their battle ends in a tie when Marucho uses Akwimos's last ability freezing the Gundalians' Bakugan. While Airzel and Mason were distracted, Marucho and Jake fled. In episode 25, he and Kazarina battle Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. They won due to them being powerful as said. In episode 30, he and Gill separate Marucho and Shun from Dan and battle them. Although he was defeated by Shun due to a sneak attack Gill still defeated them. In episode 34, he battled Marucho. In episode 35, he battled Marucho to no result. In episode 36, he battled the Castle Knights along with the other members Twelve Orders currently on Gundalia. In episode 37, he reveals Gill's true motives for staying behind on Gundalia to Stoica with Emperor Barodius listening in on the conversation. In episode 38, he helps Barodius attack the Brawlers but when Barodius tries to attack Gill's ship for attacking Kazarina, Airzel rushes to defend Gill and is presumably killed although only Strikeflier was shown to die and not Airzel. Dimensions Airzel is an NPC (Non-Played Character) on Bakugan Dimensions, in the Neathian Battlefield and has a power level of 1000. Trivia * On the Combat Set Pack, his hair is red. * Airzel's Voice Actor also voiced Masquerade from Season 1, and Prince Hydron from Season 2. * Airzel resembles Hairadee. * Prior to episode 36, Airzel was the only Character who had never lost a battle. Bakugan * Ventus Strikeflier (Guardian Bakugan, now deceased.) * Gold Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.44_PM.png File:dfgfgf.jpg|Airzel berating Stoica while in the Emperor's presence. File:MightyAirzel.png File:Airzelcloseup.png File:Airzel2barodius.png File:airzel114.jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel and Strikeflier File:Airzel.jpg|Airzel summoning Battle Turbine. Game File:0217001710.jpg|Airzel with red hair on the side Card NPC Airzel.png Battles Airzel is a tough brawler. His rival was Shun Kazami as he fought him the most. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Former Villains